


Whether it be Right or Wrong

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Andrew could bring Warren back - would he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whether it be Right or Wrong

"I'm not going to use it. Really. It would be very wrong.

My trip to the City of Angels went very well. Thank you for asking. It was there that I found it, in fact.

Mr. Wydham-Pryce has a wonderful collection of books that can be anything you want them to be. Really. Including Action Comics number one. I tried it. Shuster's stylings were primitive, yet compelling.

I digress. The spell. Then I thought, would it hurt to try? Pryce, that's what I call him, would be back in mere minutes. So I whispered, "Resurrection spells" and there it was. Very clear, really. Much less complicated than the one Dawn told me Willow used to bring back Buffy. And more economical, with no Urn of Osiris.

Besides, people come back from the dead all the time. Spike... oh, I'm sorry. I said I wouldn't mention that. Please forget I said that. Though you told me everything I tell you is confidential.

I wrote the spell down and stuck it in my lunch bag. Then I stuck the lunch bag in my pocket, for security.

When I got home, I looked at it. Stared at it. Would it really be so wrong? I miss him. Nobody understood him like I did."

*****

Andrew followed the young man up the steps from the comic shop basement. He caught up to him by the Star Wars action figures. "I just wanted you to know, you're an amazing dungeon master. Very commanding."

Warren scrutinized the Leia figure for flaws in the packaging. "Yeah? Thanks, Andrew."

The boy took a step back. "Wow. You remembered my name. Nobody remembers my name. They all call me Tucker's brother."

"I don't know a Tucker." He looked at the younger man. "Besides, you look like an Andrew. So, you really in? About what we talked about during the game?"

"You mean about being supervillains?"

"Shhh. Geez. Broadcast much?" Warren nodded his head. "Exactly." He dropped his voice. "Supervillains."

Andrew thought he would follow this man to the ends of the earth. "Sure."

"Cool." He pointed at Jonathan, who had dived into the X-Men back issues. "Grab Shortstuff there and we'll go to my place. Mom can make us minipizzas."

Andrew giggled. "Shortstuff."

Warren put his hand on Andrew's shoulder. "Just get him." He switched into his Bogie voice. "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Andrew felt the warmth shoot down his back and into unexpected places. "Friendship," he smiled. "Sounds great."

*****

"I went to the herbalist's shop and bought the things I needed. It was like someone else was controlling my body. Because I know it's wrong. Warren did some terrible things. He even killed Willow's girlfriend. But he didn't mean it. He was aiming at Buffy. Xander told me.

He told me something else, too. About what Willow did. I made him tell me, all the details. He said he didn't see everything, but he did see her use magic to strip all his skin off. And he thinks Warren was still alive. Then she burned his body up. It still makes me feel sick to my stomach. No, don't worry. I can hold it in.

I've forgiven Willow. She's my friend now. Really. Even though she tried to kill me and Jonathan too. She was really sad, because of Tara. Made her all crazy. I get that. When you love someone, you can't just let them go. It hurts too much.

But I can't bring him back, because I fight for the forces of good now. I don't think he could deal with that. No matter how much he cared about me."

*****

"I'm scared, Warren. You killed that girl..."

"We killed. We killed Katrina. You, me and Sparky. We're all in this together."

Andrew nodded. "We killed. I know. But the Slayer figured it out. She didn't go to jail. What if she comes after us, or sends the police? I'm too delicate for prison. And I'm not sure I trust Jonathan anymore."

"Neither do I, Andrew. But I have a plan." He sat on the side of the bed. "You gave Frodo those pills, like I told you?"

"Yes. I mashed them up in his Wendy's chili. They won't kill him, will they?"

Warren snorted. "Naw. Just put him to sleep."

 

"He's out cold on the couch. He was lying so still." He sat beside his ringleader. "Do you think he'll betray us?"

"Not if we betray him first. But what about you, Andrew? You wouldn't think about betraying me, would you?"

"Never." Andrew jumped as Warren lay his hand atop his. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you. You know..."

"How you feel? I know." Warren cupped Andrew's cheek in the palm of his hand. "I know what you want." He dragged the hand down the side of the younger man's neck, down his back, all the time feeling the pressure of the body, leaning into it. "You want to be close to me, don't you?"

Andrew nodded, biting his lower lip, his breath coming in little gasps. He undid the top button of his jeans. "Will you?" Tears came to his eyes. "Oh, Warren. I want you to be the first. Please."

Warren unzipped his fly, gently pushing Andrew face first onto the bed. "You've been a good friend to me, Andrew. And when this is over, and we win, and the Slayer is out of the picture, I want you to know that you and I will be together." He gritted his teeth as he opened the lubricant he'd left on the bed stand, coating himself with it. Tried to work himself hard. Thought about Pamela Anderson's boobs. Britney Spears videos. Thought about strangling the Slayer with his bare hands. That did it.

Andrew screamed when he entered him. Then it felt so good. "Don't stop. Oh, Warren, I love you. I love you so much!"

"I know, kid. I know."

*****

"We were going to get away, just me and him. He built these really cool jet packs, like in The Rocketeer, and he didn't tell Jonathan. He couldn't know I wouldn't be able to use mine. We would both have gotten away, and I could have stopped him from shooting Buffy and Tara. So in a way, him getting killed was my fault.

I want to believe he's better off where he is. Because of what happened, I started down my path of redemption. I just hope he's happy.

Willow says he's rotting in hell. That's very mean of her to say, don't you think?

I told you before, about the First coming to me in his face. But it wasn't him. He wasn't evil. Not really. Not totally.

 

He'll never get the chance to prove it now. I think that's sad, isn't it?

Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it had been an hour. I'll see you again next week, Dr. Ashbury."

*****

Andrew fingered the leaves of mullein and fern frond in his pocket. He wouldn't take them out when he got back to his flat. He wouldn't light the candles, and he wouldn't say the words. He wouldn't risk his eternal soul to have Warren back in his arms.

Because that would be wrong.


End file.
